


台风前夜

by morisue



Series: 一丝不挂 [2]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: B side of 夜会“像你没来过，没去过”





	台风前夜

**Author's Note:**

> “give me a whisper, and give me a sigh. give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye.”

台风前夜

 

『受台风影响，今夜东京都内将有大暴雨伴随七级大风，请各位市民……』

三宅关掉手机屏。风发出啸声撞在玻璃上，密云涌动中，远远滚过的闷雷像一场预谋的序曲，缓慢铺开。有一两下粗大的雨点打在窗上，但大暴雨仍是迟迟未下。

三宅要了烤鱼和味增汤，将蛋糕盒子小心的整理进外卖袋子里。

 

敲门后，房里穿出重物落地和呼痛的声音，三宅无声笑了一下。门开了，逆光里的森田抓着头发，眼屎还没擦干净。他伸脚踹过来，三宅懒得躲的挨了，反正也不疼。然后挤过森田的身边，自己拿了拖鞋换上，将提着的东西随手放到桌上。

 

那瓶酒还在，很漂亮的包装和很高级的色泽。

三宅也不是真在乎，反正他不懂酒。

只是在厨房垃圾桶里看到蛋糕和牛排时，他在心里遗憾的耸了耸肩。

森田君大方一次不容易呢。

 

端着冰出去时，森田趴在桌上犯迷糊，桌上散着毛豆壳。

是嘛，森田刚还是比较适合这样平民的口味。

盐渍毛豆，油炸零食，夏日的乡村，西瓜与虫鸣，钓了小龙虾回家，奶奶做了冰粉和小蛋糕。

三宅挑挑眉，结束想象，拍了拍森田的脸，让他去床上睡。然后将外卖袋子里的蛋糕盒翻出来放进冰箱。

 

森田喜欢的烘培屋，森田喜欢的限定。

三宅接到他的line留言后立刻电话预约了一个。然后才想起舞台练习的事。

 

转身看到森田已经坐起来了，但靠着桌子没动，眯着眼茫然的看着自己。

三宅进门时就闻到他身上的酒味。他想你装什么装，又不会喝。

三宅走过去拉他：“去床上睡。”

森田把头埋进他怀里，两手环着他的腰。

三宅出奇的平静和耐心。他一用力就把赖在身上的森田拖起来，磕磕绊绊地往卧室带。

身体陷进床里后，森田乖了很多，几乎是刚沾着枕头就睡着了。三宅摸摸他的脸，还在发烫。

 

屋外传来缓慢沉闷的滚雷声，三宅看看时间，想着在这里凑合一晚算了。

客卧的柜子里还有几套备用衣物，他熟门熟路的找出睡衣和毛巾。

热水浇到身上时他才察觉肌肉的酸痛。有几处挫伤已经淤青，应该是练习时留下的。他抬头揉了揉脖子，还是老了啊。

 

洗完拉开浴室门，外面赫然立着森田。两人都吓了一跳，大眼瞪小眼的呆望了几秒。

森田挠着头，带着半梦半醒的迷糊：“我……我想上厕所。”

三宅忍不住挂上一个笑，侧过身让他。

 

三宅坐在只开了床头灯的客卧里擦头发。听到动静抬头看到森田有点踟躇的靠着门看他。走廊的灯也没开，客厅灯微弱的余光打在他身后，模糊的身影仿佛要融化进黑暗里。

“我以为你走了……我之前喝多了。”森田口齿含糊，前言不搭后语。

三宅嗯了一声：“要下暴雨了，我就想着在这里过夜。”他放好毛巾后看了森田一眼：“除非你不乐意。”

“怎么会。”森田进屋在床脚坐下。他眼睛里还带着血丝，但看起来比刚才清醒多了。

三宅自顾自的进了被窝：“那我就睡了，困死了，你也再去睡一觉吧。”

森田沉默的看着他，脸藏在阴影里：“睡不着了。”

“那就随便干点啥，我真的累了。”三宅闭上眼答道。

“……哦。”森田闷闷的回了一句。也许带着委屈，也许带着犹豫。但三宅实在太困了，在想着要不要睁眼确认一下的时候，已经睡着了。

 

三宅是被雨声吵醒的。他睁开眼躺了一会儿，才意识到不绝于耳的噪音是雨声。吵得如同有人在他耳边一刻不停的倒豆子。他眨了一下酸痛的眼，摸过手机看了看，才凌晨五点多。

他捏着眉间散漫的想着这么大的雨只能让经纪人来接了好在今天下午才有行程——突然传来的炸雷声把他吓得一抖，腿不由得弹了一下。

脚边传来模糊的喉音。

他猛地坐起来，借着没关的床头灯惊讶的发现森田像只猫一样蜷在他脚边睡着。这会儿被他的动静弄醒了，正迷茫的抬起头看他，瞳孔在灯光下缩成一条缝。

你在干什么。三宅想着，并未问出口。他撑起身向床尾爬去，森田的眼睛跟着他的动作，头也随之抬得更高，颈部延展出漂亮的弧度，神情天真无害。

他半长的头发塌得乱七八糟，胡渣泛出青色，没有化妆的脸上掩不住的憔悴和消瘦。

但他像小动物一样黑亮的眼瞳灵敏地追随着三宅的动作，撑起的上半身趋向他，不清醒，却本能的信任着三宅。

这一切都让三宅的身体微微刺痒，满足与难耐同时流窜过他的神经。

他伸手抓住森田的下巴拉近，让性感的喉结整个暴露在视线里，欣赏着几近脆弱的身体曲线，不太温柔的吻了下去。

森田顺从的张开了嘴。他的口腔湿软，动作默契，就像是随时为三宅的吻做好了准备。

这样的念头让三宅的心又暴躁了一点。他将跪坐着的森田拉倒在床中间，翻身骑上他，更深的吻下去。

他一点都不客气。森田的下唇已经微肿，闪躲的舌被咬住不放，口水顺着没法合上的嘴角流进脖子里，喉咙深处发出呜咽。

森田摸索着三宅的手腕推了两下，被三宅反手压住。

 

其实三宅直到前一刻还安于一团灰色的平静里。

他和森田刚。他们实在交锋太久了。进退过太多次，这一次也只是一招半式而已。

度日月，穿山水。

像是从昨天步入今天一样自然。而还有很多个明天，不疾不徐，没完没了。

他没有所谓。

 

指尖挤进体内时，森田挣扎着，眼睛蒙上一层雾，湿淋淋的，显出一种退让的委屈。

有些紧。他们很久没做了。三宅耐着性子缓慢转动手指，心里其实想伤害他。

他的脖子还在他牙间厮磨，他幻想着用力一口咬出血。

而森田的眼睛闪着粼粼的光，像小动物一样依赖又畏惧。

三宅知道他在想什么，也明白他隐秘的渴求只是出于本能而不是心机。

而他不知道是否该让对方如愿。

重生太重而觉悟太轻，他没能放低怨怼的根性。

 

当他终于进入他体内，森田哆嗦着，双手抓紧他，眼泪沉默地浸透他的睡衣。

可能太疼了吧。他想。

即使重来一次，他们也不可能毫无痛苦的交错人生。

一场性事做得像受难又像告解。但肉体的欢愉真实得可怕。情欲像熟过头的浆果一戳即破，甜腻的汁水黏在身体上，散发着腐败的香气。每一寸交缠的肌肤都在融化，森田的腰上已经被他掐出手印，润滑剂混着体液带来的滑腻感和身体撞击的沉闷声音像是直接扎进血管里的春药，沿着经络烧到心脏。

三宅觉得自己在经历一场灵魂出窍。意识飘荡在房间上方，冷漠地注视着身体的贪欢，保持着那种灰蒙蒙的，固化的平静，像一个审判者，对自己投下冰冷的目光。

高潮来临时他希望就这么死去。

 

不，他只是那么想想。

给他足够多的时间，他终归是能将自己拼回一体，塞进喧嚣繁华的世界里。

他只是需要一点时间。

 

他捂住森田潮湿的眼睛，安慰般地低语，睡吧。

 

there's a heaven above you baby

and don't you cry tonight

 

第二天森田到了下午才醒来。三宅已经走了。

他拖拖拉拉的起床，身体已经被擦洗过了，但好多地方传来钝痛。

他脑子懵懵的，懒得去细想。摇晃到厨房里，看到冰箱里蛋糕盒的logo才清醒了一点。

他嘴里塞满甜食，小心翼翼的在餐桌边坐下。这才发现被自己撕掉的请帖已经拼好，粘了回去。

上面写了几个字。

 

“好的。”

 

END


End file.
